


A is for Alpha, B is for Bonding

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi has to pick up Kuroo after his date with Tsukki, Alpha Akaashi Keiji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Bokuto Koutarou, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When would Bokuto realize that bonding would only mean cutting off his own wings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Alpha, B is for Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> A is for Akaashi, B is for Bokuto, and C is for the Countless times they've said "I love you."

When Akaashi got out of the shower, Bokuto had drank half of the tea, and promptly fallen asleep on the couch. Akaashi smiled, adjusting the omega’s head so he wouldn’t be in pain when he woke up, and added a blanket for extra comfort. Trying to wake him up now would be pointless, since Bokuto was one of the deepest sleepers Akaashi had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Unable to bite back his smiles, he brushed back the long bangs that nearly reached Bokuto’s eyes, and kissed the omega’s forehead. He wrote a quick note explaining he’d gone to pick Kuroo up on his own (just in case Bokuto woke up) and that he’d be back soon. 

As he got into the car, Akaashi couldn’t help but think of how lucky he was. Though only a second year, he already had his own apartment, a car for emergencies, was on route to graduate the top in his class, and found himself to be in a rather solid relationship. 

Well, for now, at least.

Bokuto-san would be graduating soon. It was a fact Akaashi Keiji was only all too aware of. 

One of the top five aces in the country. An omega with the distinct advantage of appearing as an alpha. Both in scent an in build. Right on the cusp of starting his future. There was nothing standing in his way.

And Akaashi would _not_ be the one to hold him back. 

He’d made his peace with it. Bokuto-san would go off to university, perhaps even abroad, and start his own life. Akaashi would stay in Tokyo, probably go to university in Tokyo, and eventually get a job in Tokyo. He’d be the one left behind. 

But that was fine. Because for now, he was happy.

The happiest he’d ever been, in fact. 

But none of that mattered. Because Bokuto-san was what mattered. Not him. 

It wasn’t always easy, though. There were moments when he had difficulty holding himself back. Even if Bokuto smelled like alpha, Akaashi found it even more alluring than an omega in heat. Which was strange. 

Interesting.

But strange. 

It certainly didn’t stop him from practically attacking Bokuto, every now and again. Where all he wanted was to knot the omega, fill him to the brim, to _bite_ and _claim_ and _not_ let go. And then maybe Bokuto-san wouldn’t be able to leave Akaashi behind. 

But that wouldn’t be fair, to him. 

And Bokuto had already given Akaashi far more than he ever deserved. 

Love, for one. 

It was something Akaashi had never expected to have. His walls were built too think, his expression too deadpan, his speech lacking the proper emotion for such a thing. 

But Koutarou…

Koutarou, with his boisterous laugh and carefree grin and loud way of speaking. He didn’t care about any of that. Had bulldozed right through the walls Akaashi hadn’t even realized he’d built. And Akaashi had promised to do whatever it took to keep the captain smiling. 

Because if Bokuto-san was smiling, then that was all Akaashi needed. 

The alpha pulled into a parking space, still thinking.

The omega would be in heat soon. It was an intimate time, of course. Something Akaashi always enjoyed. But with heat came the desperate begs to be marked, Bokuto’s hopeless wails to be knotted and claimed. And it would take all Akaashi had to not break down in sobs because he _couldn’t_ bond him, not when the omega had _so much_ going for him.

When would Bokuto realize that bonding would only mean cutting off his own wings?

There was a tapping on the window and Akaashi was snapped back to the present, unlocking the doors and greeting Kuroo-san as he slid in. 

“I take it it went well?”

“Oh man, Akaashi it was amazing! I can’t even…he’s just…” a large, rather dumbstruck smile finished the sentence for him, and Akaashi smiled back in response.

“Fallen in love already, I see.” 

“Well, it’s a start!” Kuroo beamed, as Akaashi pulled away, “I wasn’t sure he’d even stick with meonce Oikawa and Iwa left, but we went out to eat—well, sort of— and, just, everything! He even walked me to the train station! Oh yeah, thanks for picking me up by the way.”

Akaashi assured him it was no trouble, giggling softly at his friend's excitement. “How are Oikawa and Iwaizumi-san?” he questioned.

“Same old with them,” Kuroo explained, “Actually, did you hear? They’re bonded now.”

Akaashi stiffened, tightening his grip on the wheel. “I had not. How very fortunate for them.”

“Yeah, well, we all called it.” The cat chuckled, running a hand through his hair, “Even if they are oil and water, those two.” 

Akaashi smiled, “Indeed they are.”

“Kinda like you and Bo.” 

Akaashi cleared his throat, flicking his blinker to signal a lane change, “Our situation is not quite the same as theirs. They have been childhood friends for many years.” 

Kuroo shrugged, “Doesn’t really matter when you love someone.”

“You truly are a hopeless romantic, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi laughed. 

“Well opposites attract! It’s how I know Tsukki will fall for me too!” 

The younger alpha couldn’t help but laugh again, shaking his head and switching lanes a second time. 

“He held my hand, Keiji.” 

Those black eyes widened, as he stole a brief glance at Kuroo, who was smiling longingly, looking down at his hands, as though he were trying to remember the feeling. “I would imagine that to be a rather large step, for someone like Tsukishima-kun.” 

“I think so too,” Kuroo said with a smile, “I talked to him about it though, the whole beta thing. He knows I don’t mind.” 

“What will you do when he’s in heat?”

The third year chuckled nervously, “Whoa there, Keij. I think it’s a bit too early to be talking about something like that—”

“It’s a potential problem,” Akaashi explained, “One you’ll need to prepare for. And if he continues to use the beta patches then you will be unable to sense when he is distressed or anxious. You’re at quite the disadvantage.” 

Kuroo swallowed. “Thanks. Because I wasn’t nervous enough.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened, before he muttered an apology.

Kuroo shook his head, “It’s ok. I know there’s gonna be a lot that goes into this. Long distance, plus he’s a first year, and not being able to scent mark him between extended periods of seeing each other will be rough for sure. But I’m willing to try. I mean, _god,_ Keiji his face when he was laughing, it just…it’s…”

“It makes you happy.” Akaashi finished.

Kuroo smiled. “Yeah. It does.” 

It was a feeling Akashi knew well enough, and though he truly wanted the best for his friend, he wasn’t quite sure if this sort of thing was realistic. Kuroo was graduating, just as Bokuto was. Would starting a relationship like this truly be wise? 

But Tetsurou always did have a way of turning things in his favor. Perhaps that was part of charm, or in reward of his goodheartedness. 

By now they’d pulled up to Kuroo’s house, the pair talking just a bit more before saying their goodbyes. 

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said, just before the alpha closed the door.

“Yeah?”

“You should message him.”

Tetsurou’s eyes widened, before a nervous smile tugged at his lips, “Ah, um, I guess I’m pretty obvious, aren’t I?”

“You were continuously glancing at your phone, yes.” Akaashi grinned back. 

They bid one another goodnight, and before Akaashi knew it, he was thinking of Bokuto-san again. Once he heard about Oikawa and Iwaizumi he'd be sure to push the subject further. While bonding so young was not completely out of the norm, it wasn't something that came without trouble either. And with someone like Koutarou, who would tour countries for months on end with the national volleyball team, who would meet endless amounts of people...

There was no use in thinking about that sort of thing anymore. For now, Akaashi would focus on the present. Because currently, he was in love with Bokuto, and Bokuto with him. And for now, that was more than enough. 

As he pulled into his parking space, he wondered if maybe Bokuto had fallen off the couch. The omega had a habit of thrashing around in his sleep. 

No sooner had Akaashi opened the door, that he was nearly tackled to the ground.

“Akaashi!!!!” 

“Bokuto-san!”

“You weren’t here! I woke up and—”

“I left you a note, Bokuto-san,” he said simply, picking up the post-it.

“Oh.”

The alpha smiled, “Did you sleep well?”

The omega nodded happily with a yawn, “How’s Kuroo?”

“It seems to have gone well.”

“That’s good!”

“Indeed.” 

Bokuto yawned again, and Akaashi took that as his signal to start getting ready for bed. After making sure the omega wanted nothing to eat, they changed into their pajamas— Akaashi in both shirt and pants, and Bokuto with nothing but bottoms. He had a tendency to overheat, but it was something Akaashi was immensely grateful for in the winter months. 

The pair crawled into bed, Bokuto yawning loudly, before the room fell silent. But it wasn’t long before the omega spoke up, voice quiet and hesitant.

“Hey…Akaashi?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” In the darkness of the room, he could only see his mate’s outline. 

“I’ll be going into heat, next week.”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Do you think…maybe this time…”

Akaashi could feel his body tense, his muscles stiffening. “You already know my answer, Bokuto-san.” 

The omega nodded, hugging the blankets, turning his back to the alpha. Akashi swallowed, reaching out to touch the omega, before bringing his hand back, deciding against it.

The room was filled with the scent of hurt anger, heavily laced with anxiety. 

“…is it...because I’m not a real omega?” 

Akaashi almost wasn’t sure if he had actually said it, or if he had simply imagined it, Bokuto’s voice was so quiet.

“Bokuto-san—“

“Just answer!” 

Akaashi flinched. The pain in the omega’s voice was enough to make his heart shatter. 

“No. You’re very much a real omega. I’ve already told you: your scent is quite appealing to me.” 

“Then why.”

Akaashi took a deep breath, “We’re too young, Bokuto-san. We’ve yet to graduate and—”

“You always say that!” Bokuto was unconsciously building a nest around himself, tugging at the blankets and hugging his pillows close. The amount of anxiety in the room was spiking. “That’s not a good reason! If we’re gonna be together anyway then it doesn’t really make a difference.” His voice was panic stricken, fast paced with the words coming out on short exhales.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi calmly rubbed the omega’s back in an effort to calm him, “If we will be together then there’s no need to be bonded just yet.” 

The omega began to shake. 

“Koutarou—”

“You’re gonna leave, aren’t you?” He whispered. 

The alpha blinked rapidly, very much needing to see Bokuto’s face. “Koutarou?” 

The pillows were squeezed even tighter, “You’re just waiting until I graduate, and then you’ll use that as an excuse for us to break up. And then you’ll find a smaller omega that actually smells the way they’re supposed to.”

“No, Bokuto-san—”

“It’s because I don’t appreciate you enough,” the omega sniffled, “Because I rely on you for a bunch of stuff and I’m too loud and I know you don’t like that and—”

“Bokuto.” Akaashi didn't bark very often, but if he didn't cut off the omega's speech now then he'd only tumble into his own ball of brooding depression.

The omega stopped talking.

“I will not leave.” 

It was silent for a while, before Bokuto let out a hushed “Ok.” 

Akaashi didn’t know what to do. Because the omega was in pain. And that only pained him in turn. He pressed his chest against Bokuto’s back, holding him close, trying to get him out of the fetal position. “Koutarou,” he spoke evenly, “I will never leave you. Please know that.” 

The omega simply nodded, burying himself in a pillow.

“We scent mark each other regularly,” the alpha continued, “There’s no threat of misunderstandings.”

“I know.”

He nuzzled the omega softly, “Then?”

“It’s not…the same…” 

Akaashi was still running soothing hands over the omega’s torso, fingers touching the smooth skin. He knew omega's needed constant assurance. Bokuto especially. But he couldn't rob Bokuto of all the opportunities he hadn't even taken advantage of yet. Thinking quickly, he spoke, “Then, I suppose a compromise is in order.” 

It was the first time the omega looked up, eyes wide and hopeful as he craned his neck to look at the alpha.

“Really?” 

Akaashi smiled, nuzzling under the omega’s chin, making him chirp softly. He then lowered his lips to the forefront of Bokuto’s chest, sucking hard. Bokuto wriggled beneath him, letting out soft moans. 

The alpha pulled away with a lick of his lips, admiring his handy work. The purple blotch that claimed the center of the omega's chest would last at least two days. “It is not a bond mark, but it’s a mark just the same. Will you leave yours on me, Koutarou?”

The omega perked up, lifting up Akashi’s shirt and mirroring his actions, leaving a slightly larger mark on the alpha’s chest. 

“Take care that it will not fade, Koutarou.” He instructed. 

The omega nodded vigorously, “So then, we can do this…every day?”

Akaashi kissed his forehead, “Every day.” 

Bokuto hooted, snuggling up next to his alpha, rubbing their cheeks together. “And then, after graduation, we can bond?” 

Akaashi swallowed, not wanting to think that far ahead. 

“After graduation,” he said, “You can do as you please.”

Bokuto chirped again, giving his alpha some affectionate nips to the neck before closing his eyes, letting out contented sighs. It was quiet again, the dark stillness of the room more nerve-racking than soothing. But Bokuto's steady heartbeat, along with his large, even breaths, provided enough comfort to calm the alpha.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto murmured, managing a soft, sleepy nuzzle, his lashes heavily falling over his eyes, “Do...the thing…” 

With a smile he didn’t try to hide, Akaashi brushed the omega’s hair back repeatedly, combing the long strands with his fingers. With this, and the occasional kiss, Akaashi coaxed Bokuto to sleep. 

For now, just being able to hold him in his arms was enough. And as he looked at the mark that stood out on the omega's chest, rising and falling to the steady breaths, Akaashi Keiji couldn't help but think again of how lucky he truly was. 

"I love you," he whispered, nuzzling the dozing omega one last time, before he, too, fell into an easy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man writing this was a struggle.


End file.
